COSA DEL DESTINO
by mary-animeangel
Summary: Porque el amor no conoce de edad, ni de impedimentos. Solo es consciente de que existen personas que están destinadas a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas sin importar el que.


En esta ocasión les traigo algo inusual que espero sea de su agrado.

Lo personajes de barakamon, no son de mi propiedad. Si no algo muy similar a esto terminaría sucediendo en la serie ¬¬

* * *

Handa Seishuu siempre creyó que lo único realmente importante en su vida era su amada y preciada caligrafía. Nunca tuvo un motivo por el cual dudarlo. Por ello cundo lo encontró no fue consciente, del hecho de haber encontrado algo que lo llenaba mas que su amada caligrafía y que le entregaba una gama inimaginable de posibilidades. Nunca puede resistirse al sentimiento que le causaba esa pequeña pilluela que por azares del destino le toco conocer, en una pequeña isla que él ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Siempre que la veía, a su cabeza el sinónimo de problemas era lo primero que acudía, un estrés agonizante adonde fuera, siempre lo califico como eso una compañía agonizante, porque donde estuviera él y fuera ella era bien sabido que alguien no terminaría bien y por loco que parezca siempre era él.

Su nombre, Kotoishi Naru. Tenía siete años de edad, por dios, y aun así era capaz de causarle más estrés, problemas y sacarle de sus casillas de lo que nadie en su vida, pero por igual le hacía demostrar lo humano que era, era capaz de remover en él algo que lograba que siempre estuviera al pendiente de ella. Pequeña traviesa, que irrumpió en su vida sin permiso y con ello trajo una gran gama de personas a su vida cotidiana que por él solo estaba seguro jamás intercalaría con ellas. Pero con ella todo era más fácil.

Si se sentía molesto, ella le alegraba con las cosas más insulsas de la vida con la inocencia propia de un menor como ella, si estaba deprimido siempre encontraba el modo de sonreír para él, a veces llegaba a pensar que de los dos ella era la más madura. Como la ves que perdió en el concurso de caligrafía y termino en un rincón con su aire de "_no valgo nada_" derrocharlo por todas parte y termino arremetiendo contra Miwa y Tama, pero ella se quedo,- _Sensei. ¿Te estás divirtiendo ahora?, si no es así vamos a jugar.- _Era increíble cómo podía hacer que saliera de mi mundo depresivo con tan pocas palabras.

Era sorprendente la forma en que una pequeña niña lo impulsaba a ser cosas sin pensar, solo por el impulso de el momento simple instinto le paso el primer día que la conoció comportándose como un crío ante una niña de 7 años, para terminar aceptando que había disfrutado el día.

Hasta cierto punto, Handa admitía que se sentía atraído por Naru. Por su personalidad imparable, era casi como si estuviera viendo el mar en su máxima gloria indomable, rebelde, atrayente pero por igual inocente y calmo cuando se necesitaba.

.

.

.

El amor para Handa Seishuu, jamás fue un tema a considerar a sus 23 años era hora que aun no le interesaba vida mas allá de la caligrafía y eso incluía por ende las relaciones, mas específicamente relaciones sentimentales. Lo que él no comprendía es que el amor no es algo en lo que estés obligado a interesarte, general mente sucede en su mayoría cuando nadie lo espera o lo quiere y eso a él le costó entenderlo. Fue largo el proceso dado su nula comprensión del tema y con cortos y pequeños momentos entre estos dos. El orgullo y la inocencia.

.

.

.

Un día nuevo. Conllevaba momentos nuevos, juntos.

-Sensei!.- Como de costumbre, su distintiva y chillona voz, propia de un menor. Puso en alerta al mencionado, dejando al instante el pincel que iba a utilizar para la caligrafía.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Naru?.- Handa volvió hacia Naru, quien lo ignora para minutos después sentarse en su regazo. Para Handa esto ya era cosa de diario, pero no por ello le dejaba de resultar incomodo, sintiendo el calor de su cara.

No le respondí, Naru preferiría centrarse el lo que avía frente a él. - Sensei está practicando caligrafía, ¿eh? Déjame ver!.-

-Tsk, lo que sea, siempre y cuando no me molestes- Había aprendido que en momentos raros como estos, donde Naru estaba tan pasiva y lo único que deseaba era verle trabajar era mejor no profundizar y aprovechar la ocasión, regresó para continuar su trabajo. Cogió el pincel, y luego hizo una pausa.

¿Qué escribir? Siempre le pasaba esto avía días en que se sentía tan motivado que se olvidaba hasta de dormir y si no fuera por Hiro que le llevaba los alimentos estaba seguro que moriría por la falta de alimentación, pero avía otros como ahora en que era incapaz de siquiera encontrar una frase o palabra que le motivara a escribir.

Handa avía buscado la concentración mediante la paz, calma y soledad, pero eso desde el momento que puso el pie en esta isla, quedo votado a la basura gracias a Naru. Lo aceptara o no, estaba recibiendo una ligera influencia de parte de Naru, porque cuando más cerca le tenía es cuando resultaba mas satisfecho con su trabajo. En silencio, mirando fijamente a Naru que todavía se encontraba en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. En silencio. Naru parecía muy dulce cuando se comportaba así de dócil.

Sin ser capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, Handa termino inclinando su cabeza hasta donde se encontraba la de Naru, logrando así depositar un beso en la frente Naru. Quedando esta en silencio, con la vista maravilla y confundida aunque no tanto como la de Handa.

-¿Sensei? ¿Qué sucede?- ¿Qué debería decir? Ni el mismo lo sabe, ahora mismo se encontraba mas perdido y confundido de lo que en subida estuvo. Y mira que si será graciosa y ocurrente la vida pues todo era a causa de una niña de 7 años. Si, si ahora mismo tuviera que ser honesto con el mismo se diría que se ha vuelto loco.

Handa no sabe a qué avía venido su repentino impulso, aun así sin miedo a equivocarse diría que no se arrepiente y que incluso no le molestaría volverlo a hacer, a pesar de que se encontrarse tan avergonzado de admitirlo. Sentir el latido acelerado, la cara que probablemente se le estaría sonrosado, y esa inquietud de momento, que no savia que sucedía, pero por ahora daba gracias a dios que la loca de Tama y la holgazana de Miwa no estuvieran ahí porque si de por si fue un infierno lidiar con el chisme que se armo con el letrero de M&S, no sabría en que terminaría algo como esto.

Así que por el momento lo dejo ser y solo le contesto con un escueto – Nada Naru, solo trato de concentrarme, así que por favor has silencio, quieres o te mando afuera de acuerdo.- En respuesta Naru le vio un tanto confundida pero no por ello se alejo al contrario permaneció en su lugar hasta que el sueño la vence terminado por dormir en el regazo de un confundido Handa.

Al final del día término más confundido, con un tema nuevo y desconocido para lidiar, así como con un montón de hojas de caligrafía regadas por doquier donde se podía leer palabras tales como, confusión, desbordante sentir, inocencia entre otras.

.

.

.

Pasando los días Handa se encontraba más que consiente de en lo que avía terminando su vida, se sentía fatal y nada tenía que ver con su estado con la caligrafía, dios porque a él, de verdad que alguien no lo quería lo suficiente porque de no ser así como demonios es que termino albergando tales sentimientos por Naru, por una niña de 7 años, se sentía fatal era enfermizo como él un adulto de 23 años termino sintiéndose así por una niña.

Pero lo que él no terminaba por comprender es que en el tema del amor mucho no tiene que ver el sentido común, es cosa más del destino y el sentir. Muchas veces no se va a comprender el cómo ni el porqué y solo se tiene que aceptar el resultado bueno o malo.

.

.

.

Así que a final de cuenta como el hombre medianamente maduro y orgulloso, quiso darle un final a todo aquello creyendo que así podría liberar se dé su nueva locura personal sí que término por pensar que si hablaba con ella esto terminaría aunque no fue por el rumbo que pensó o espero.

-Um, Naru.- Handa comenzó con lo que creía seria su liberación, con el corazón palpitante casi sintiendo como deseaba salirse. -Puede ser difícil que tú pueda entender esto, pero quiero decirlo.-

Naru se quedó en silencio, esperando. Ojos fijos en su Sensei. Ojos que en un futuro lo trastornarían aun que faltaran un par de años para ello.

-Sabes, últimamente me siento atraído por ti. Lo cual es ilógico por que de hecho a menudo molestas, pero me resulta difícil odiar.- Handa fue directo y de verdad creía que esto era ilógico pues era de esperarse que un menor como Naru no comprendiera el verdadero significado de sus palabras al ser expresadas. Pero igual deseaba liberarse de este sentir y tal vez expresándolo se podría deshacer de él, aunque hay que darle su merito, para alguien tan orgulloso como el esto era todo una proeza, incluso si solo esta ablando con Naru no lo hacía más fácil, y menos tomando en cuenta el tema a tratar.

-Sensei, no lo comprendo.- Natural dado la edad de ella.

El color se subió al rosto de Handa al buscar las palabras para simplificar su oración y así comprendiera Naru.-Me gustas, Naru.-

Handa se encontraba en un dilema de verdad que antes de comenzar con la conversación creía que esto seria fácil pero ahora los sentimientos de vergüenza le estaban ahogando y el mido matando. ¿Pero, miedo a que?, ¿al rechazo? En serio. Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente; ¿Qué pasa si Naru se reía? Naru es aún pequeña, tal vez las palabras no las comprendiera o terminara dándole otro significado en su mente, terminando así con un sentimiento estaño que asía que su estómago al instante barajar.

Mentalmente preparado, listo para aceptar las burlas Naru. Pero, termino teniendo ante él una reacción muy diferente. Pareciera que Naru comprendía lo que realmente Handa quería darle a entender. – ¡A Naru le gusta mucho Sensei!.- Y sinceramente en ese instante no savia si sentirse feliz o aterrado, tal vez ámbar por partes iguales.

Sin embargo, hay dudas en el corazón Handa. -Lo siento, Naru, pero no creo que estés del todo consciente de lo que significa lo que dices. Ya sabes por lo general los niños tienden a tomar gusto a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que encuentren por ahí, así que es obvio que no compartimos el mismo significado de "_gustar_". Entiendo que es posible que no seas capaz de corresponder a mis sentimientos…"-

-¡No es cierto, en serio a Naru le gusta mucho Sensei!- dijo Naru con una sonriente expresión. –Aun así si Sensei lo duda, vamos a hacer la promesa del meñique!.-

-¿Qué?.- Como es que de una cosa termino en otra.

-Ya vera Sensei, cuando Naru sea grande, nos casaremos! Y así Naru demostrará que es en serio!.- dijo con entusiasmo, con su pequeño meñique delante de Handa, quien en este momento estaba más perdido que nada, dios había decidido hablar de lo que sentía con Naru para poder librarse de ello y ahora no solo no lo había con seguido si no que también tenía una promesa de meñique para casarse en el futuro, CASARSE NO NARU.

Aun no entendía, de verdad estaba sucediendo esto. Era obvio para él que Naru no comprendía lo que conllevaba todo lo que ahí se estaba conversando y aun mas lo que ella estaba proponiendo, pero no savia quien tenía más culpa aquí si el por intentar poner en orden sus sentimientos ante una niña como Naru, o ella por no comprender a lo que iba todo esto. Aun dudoso con ello y consigo mismo no fue realmente consciente de lo que termino sucediendo ese día a final de cuentas nada termino como se suponía que debería ser.

-Pues… Bien.- Respondió Handa, no muy consciente de todo, uniendo así su dedo meñique, más grandes que el de Naru. –Es una promesa.-

- Además Sensei, Miwa-nee dice que cuando sea mayor seré toda una belleza y que podre atraparlo.- Confeso ella, con una convicción y confianza que lo confundiendo aun mas, pero teniendo presente el hecho de que Miwa, definitivamente terminaría echando a perder a Naru, si es que él no se ponía más precavido y comenzaba a cuidar la dosis de locuras con la que llenaba la mente Naru, definitivamente tendría que empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto si no quería que su…_ ¿futura prometida? _Fuera una buena para nada como la vaga de Miwa.

.

.

.

Al principio, con el tras currar de el tiempo fue asiéndose a la idea de que dicha promesa era una lo cura e imposible, solo un simple arranque de momento un sueño de los muchos que suelen tener los niños y que con el pasar de el tiempo terminan olvidando. Su rango de edad era un principal detonador para verlo de ese modo, 16 años de diferencia era mucho al parecer. El amor, probablemente, sólo va a durar un tiempo. Porque, como podría mantenerse dicho sentimiento con la actual diferencia de edades. Era imposible.

Pero contrario a lo que se cree no tiene que ser así. El destino ya avía escrito sus nombres juntos para la eternidad. Así que mucho no se podía hacer y no es como si lo desease realmente.

.

.

.

Así que es increíble cómo, es que 12 años después de ese inusual incidente y de esa inesperada promesa, se encuentran ahora los dos juntos.

Handa Seishuu, ahora con 35 años. Parado frente al altar de la de la iglesia, con un traje impecable escogido para la memorable ocasión. Justo a su lado, había una chica con vestido blanco largo y elegante. De cabello largo y de color de oro, atractiva para cualquier ojo pero más para aquel que le ha esperado por tanto tiempo para poderle tener enteramente a su lado.

Kotoishi Naru, 19 años, la niña que se convirtió en mujer lentamente ante sus ojos, de la cual fue consciente de todos sus cambios. Que se convierta en la única capaz de apaciguar su ser y domar su orgullo con la inocencia que aún conserva de su niñez, que ahora está cumpliendo una promesa que tiempo atrás hizo, con su pareja, Handa Seishuu. Con el único que ha deseado a su lado y que siempre le espero para estar los dos por fin juntos.

Es por ello que ahora los tenemos a los dos aquí, a nada de unir sus vida frente a todos, puesto que el destino tiempo atrás ya se había encargado de unirlos por la eternidad.

-¿Handa Seishuu, juras amarte a Kotoishi Naru, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la enfermedad como en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?.-

Handa sonrió, mirando a Naru respondiendo.

-Acepto.- sin dudarlo, porque ya avía tenido mucho tiempo para dudar en esta relación y si tiempo atrás no se avía arrepentido ni loco lo aria ahora que por fin la tendría.

-¿Y tu Kotoishi Naru, juras amarte a Handa Seishuu, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la enfermedad como en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?.-

- Si, acepto.- respondió esta con la sonrisa más pura y llena de dicha, que en la vida le avía visto.

.

.

.

**Porque el amor no conoce de edad, ni de impedimentos. Solo es consciente de que existen personas que están destinadas a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas sin importar el que.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! que tal. Tanto tiempo sin subir nada, lo sé y lo siento. Pero hoy me desperté con deseos de crear algo de esta pareja me parece sumamente encantadora y tierna la forma de relacionarse de estos dos, así que me dije, y porque no. Y de repente de una cosa algo loca y disparatada que me venía dando vueltas a la cabeza desde hace tiempo ya, termino en esto. No creo que esta pareja llegue a mucho en los fic, pero aun así no me pude quedar con las ganas y aquí está el resultado.

Espero que si alguien llegase a leerlo fuera tan amable de dejar su opinión o comentario.


End file.
